I'll never forget you
by ProphecyGirlxoxo
Summary: This is a continuation of the Originals based of the series finale 5x13. Caroline , Hope and the rest of the Original family come to terms with the passing of there loved ones but is Elijah and Klaus' story far from over...?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - So after watching the horrible season finale of the Originals I decided to do my own continuation of it. This idea just kind of popped into my head and I had to write it out Klaus is still dead in this but I promise there is a method to my madness. The chapter is rather short it's an intro of sorts but I'll hopefully post another in the next coming days just bare with me X Hope you all like it please remember to send me a review X**

' _One of you stands, walks to the door, doesn't turn back, even if their heart aches for just one more look, one more moment. But you'll know that the not looking just means... I'll never forget you'_

 _C_ aroline sat in her office at The Salvatore Boarding school a lone tear falling down her cheek as she went over her last moments with Klaus. She got the call from Rebekah while she was on her way back to Mystic Falls along with the surprising news of Elijah making the decision to join him in death. She felt numb when she ended the call she knew it was inevitably but nevertheless her heart hurt at the news of Klaus Mikaelson's demise. She couldn't believe he was dead after everything they had been though together he was truly gone, she thought that he would last forever that he was meant to be her last love, that she was meant to show up on his doorstep and he would show her what this world had to offer just like he had promised her. She had so many regrets with the two of them over the years but her biggest one is that she never got to tell him how she truly felt... that she loved him that however long it takes was here and she was finally ready to be his last love but now he would never know because he was dead...Klaus Mikaelson was dead.

Caroline pulled out her phone and went straight to her photo gallery and pulled up the last image she took which was of her and Klaus in the middle of New Orleans at least one promise came true he made good in showing her his city and it was beautiful just as he had described , she just wished it wasn't there final goodbye. Her fingers softly touched the screen as to caress his face one last time as more tears escaped her eyes "I wish you were here.." She whispered brokenly to herself

"Miss Forbes" A familiar voice sounded from the doorway to her office causing Caroline to break out of her thoughts as she furiously wiped her eyes in hopes to fix her appearance before facing the door

"Hope, when did you get back?" She asked her softly as she tried to regain her composure. Her eyes casted over the young girl in front of her and noticed what she was wearing black shoes, black dress , black cardigan obviously just getting back from the goodbye send off they had for her fallen father and uncle back in New Orleans

"Just a little while ago Aunt Bekah dropped me off it was a beautiful send off" Hope replied her voice wavering slightly "I was hoping you would of came he would I wanted you to be there" She stated tears entering her eyes as she looked towards her head mistress with a solemn expression on her face. She knew of her father's affections towards her and she was pretty sure the blonde reciprocated them as well all you had to do was witness the looks of longing that passed between the two but I guess now she will never know.

Caroline stood up at that as she made her way over to the broken teenager in front of her she was barely sixteen and she had lost both of her parents she could imagine the kind of pain she was in right now due to her losing her own mother and father but losing them both at the age Hope was was something else entirely. She made a promise to herself then and there and to Klaus aswel that she would always protect his daughter treat her as her own that she will always be there for her when she needed her "I'm sure it was Hope, your father and uncle would of been so proud and would of been right by your side the whole time" She spoke as she brought her into her arms and comforted the young girl "It was time for family I already said my goodbye" She said whispering the last part. The truth was she didn't want to intrude it was a family thing and they deserved to say goodbye in private but the main reason she didn't stay for the send off was because the first goodbye was hard enough when she kissed him one finale time and walked away and never looked back she couldn't bare that kind of pain...not again.

 **A/N - Sorry once again for how short this was but it's more of a prologue, I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can X**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Firstly Thank-you all for the follow, favs , reviews and too everyone who has read my story it means a lot, I really appreciate it X And secondly I'm so sorry for the very late update guys life just got pretty hectic all of a sudden but I'm here now with another chapter, I hope you all like it X**

 **I'm also sorry if any of these characters are OOC at all it's just how I need to write them for my story, anyway please leave a review and I hope you all have a lovely day/night Xx**

Months had past and life went on around them like nothing had happened. Hope was slowly starting to get back into her classes putting all of her effort in to her studies determined to keep her promise to her father and make him proud

Caroline had spent most of her time hauled up in her office or the Library of the School going over Bonnie's old Grimoirs that were on display trying to find out any information she can on how to make this right. She knew there had to be a way, Kol Mikaelson was killed and he was somehow resurrected which means there was a way to bring him back all she had to do was find it

Alaric had become worried by the lack of Caroline at home she was always at the school and not for the reason's he had hoped. When she first arrived back to Mystic falls after saying her goodbyes to Klaus he understood that she was upset but he thought she would come to terms with it by now at first when he questioned her about it she just waved him off with one of her famous Caroline Forbes smiles and simply stated she was worried about Hope which he accepted at first as he hoped it was the truth because in his eyes Klaus Mikaelson was dead, the world was rid of yet another evil creature and to him that was a good thing. But as months went by he knew it was not the case she was not just worried about Hope she was in mourning devastated over the loss of yet another lost love which is where he found her one sunny Saturday afternoon in the library yet again

"Caroline?" He called from the doorway

"Caroline?" He repeated again to the blonde sitting on the floor Surrounded by books to which he got no reply "Caroline?" He called out even louder this time as he made his way over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder which caused her to jump breaking her from whatever she was so enamoured with

"Ric hey, I Didn't hear you come in" She stated turning to face him as she closed the book she was currently studying

"Clearly I called you like three time's Care what are doing in here?" He asked looking around the room that was scattered with books and paper

"Ahh nothing was just looking for something, it's not important" She spoke as she started gathering up all the loose pieces of paper around the room

Alaric frowned not believing her for a second as he watched the blonde trying to retrieve all the papers "Here, let me help you" He offered kneeling down as he started picking up random pieces his eye's catching a word on one of the sheets "Resurection" He breathed out not believing what he read "Caroline, what the hell is this" He asked thrusting the paper in front of her

"It's nothing, just leave it alone Ric" Caroline Replied as she snatched the paper out of his hands and stuffing it in one of the books before standing up and placing it on one of the many tables scattered around the room

"It's not nothing, Caroline, a resurrection spell is not nothing and I'm going to take a wild guess and assume that this spell is meant for a Mikaelson that should remain dead in first place" He spoke trying to remain calm as he too raised from the floor "You know we are better off without him , this world is better off without him" He remarked he couldn't believe she was actually considering this, considering bringing that monster back. Yes he would admit that what he did to save his daughter was admirable and noble probably the only humane thing his ever done in his entire existence but it didn't make up for all the horrible things he has done... he was glad that he now gone and out of their life's forever

Caroline whirled on him the moment those words left his mouth fury in her eyes "You have no right to speak about him like that, he didn't deserve to die and nor did Elijah. He had changed he wasn't the same man he once was he sacrificed himself for his daughter to save her life , do you think the man we once knew would ever sacrifice himself for anyone?" She asked coming to stand in front of him "And what about Hope huh? So you think she deserves this, she is 15 years old with no parents and one less uncle how is that fair? How much loss must this young girl face. She should be enjoying her teenage years , chasing boys , laughing and skipping school to go hang out with her fiends at the mall not couped up in her room devastated and heart broken that yet another loved one has left her. That is not the life I want for her, she deserves so much more. So if there is a way to bring him back and make this right again then you better damn well believe that I'm going to find it" She Replied her voice rising in volume, her breathing heavy as she pointed her finger in his direction a fierceness in eye's that told him she was serious and was not going to change her mind nor back down on this

"Our daughters, will not be having any involvement in this Caroline, it's too dangerous. I will not have them meddling in that kind of magic" Alaric spoke his arms crossing over his chest backing off slightly as he realised there was no changing her mind on this

Caroline scoffed at that "Please, Alaric you really think I would endanger my own children?" She asked in disbelief "I won't have them anywhere near this, which is why I enlisting help from two of the most powerful witches I know, Bonnie is on board and well the other I kinda of need to make another trip to New Orleans" She informed him as she stuffed one the books in to her bag "I know you don't like this, but I need to do this for Hopes sake and for my own...I need him back Ric, I've already lost one love I'm not ready to loose another forever " She said whispering the last part softly tears shimmering in her eyes as she moved past him

"Caroline?" Alaric said catching her by the arm when she moved past him causing her to look up at him with questioning eyes as he inwardly groaned at what he was about to say "Just becareful okay , I don't like this but I know how much that man meant to both of you especially Hope and for that I'm willing too help if you need me, this doesn't change how I feel about him though, I just can't stand mopey Caroline anymore" He said with a light chuckle hoping he didn't just make the worse mistake in actually condemning this, the last thing he wanted was That Hybrid back but for Hope and for Caroline sake he wouldn't stand in the way

Caroline laughed shaking her head as she placed a kiss to his cheek "I appreciate it. Look after our girls , I should be back in a few days" She added as she turned around and headed out the door hoping her trip to New Orleans wouldn't be futile and that Freya would be willing and able to help her in this quest.

K&C

The plane landed in New Orleans at noon the following day, the city looking rather dreary and gloomy as rain cascaded from the sky's. Caroline exited with her suitcase in tow looking a little worse for wear, she had been up all night going over more grimoirs as soon as she left the school and when 5am rolled around she boarded a flight to New Orleans. She always thought the day she arrived in this city with luggage afoot would be the day she finally gave into Klaus and was ready for him to make good on his promise she never thought in a million years that it would be so she could enlist in his sister's help in resurrecting him she thought as she pulled her black coat more tightly around her adjusting the gray scarf around her neck as she made her way out to the airport

The taxi cab she hailed down at the airport pulled up in front of the Mikaelson compound around 30 minutes later and to say she was nervous was an understatement. The last time she was here was when she came to see Klaus hours before he had died and demanded he show her the town he promised her all those years ago. Now she felt out of place like she didn't belong like maybe they wouldn't want her here even though her and Rebekah have become some what close over the years she didn't know how they would react especially with the news of why she was here in the first place.

So taking a deep breath Caroline entered the compound and anxiously made her way inside the house heading into the living room before a flash of blonde hair suddenly appeared in front of her

"I wasn't expecting to see you around here ever again" Rebekah greeted the usual hostility in voice gone as she brought the other blonde into a hug "It's good to see you though, Caroline" She whispered

Caroline returned the hug with ease having grown a sister like bond with her over time and she was glad that they seemed to still have it even when her brother was no longer with them "You too, Bekah, how are you holding up?" She asked as she pulled away giving her a soft smile moving them to the couch so they were comfortably sitting on the black leather sofa

"As good as expected I guess , I really miss them, I wish they were here after everything this family as been Through you think we at least get our happy ending" She Replied sadly as she sat down Beside her "You know i want to kick Both their arses for leaving me with Kol as my only Living brother" She joked through her tears

"Oh dear sister, you wound me with your wounds and here I thought we getting along" Kol teased as he made himself known walking into the Living area "Why hello, darling. What a pleasant surprise, I hope I'm not interrupting a moment" He grinned as he looked between the two blondes trying to make light of the situation. The loss of his brother's had affected him more then he has let on but he knew if he didn't stay strong for his two sisters everything would fall apart and he couldn't let that happen

"Yes, you are. Now go away Kol, Caroline and I were speaking, don't you have wife to go annoy somewhere" Rebekah stated with a roll to her eyes a small smile tugging at her lips, she secretly enjoyed the harmless banter she had with her brother she was glad that was one thing that hadn't changed

"I do, I suppose I should go find my little witch and let you two get back to that moment you were sharing. You know if I wasent your brother Bekah I would actually find the whole double blonde thing hot" He grinned with a wink loving the expression he caused on both of there faces

"Go away, you pompous arse" Rebekah shouted throwing a cushion at him to Which he easily dodged "No need to get all Violent on me now, Bekah" He laughed holding up his hands in defence

Caroline watched the two with amusement rolling her eye's at their antics "Well its good to know not everything has changed around here" She laughed with a shake to her head before sighing as she thought she should bring up what she actually doing here "Actually before you leave Kol, I need to speak with you both and Freya if I could, there's some things I wish to discuss" She said watching the confused expressions on their faces

"Oh my god, your pregnant, too Nik arnt you" Rebekah exclaimed excitedly holding a hand over her mouth

"Calm down, Rebekah I'm not pregnant this is not twilight nor am I Hayley Besides I haven't slept with your brother since that time in Mystic Falls" She spoke with an amused expression sometimes she wondered where that girl's head went at times

Rebekah frowned at the dreams of having another niece or nephew being squashed "Well what is it then?" She asked placing her hands back on her lap

"Yes, Darling please do pray tell?" Kol sounded from his spot across the room as he leaned against the doorframe his arms crossed over his chest genuinely curious of what she was going to say

Caroline played with the hem of her scarf that she had not taken off as of yet as she looked around the rather large living room catching sight of the Mikaelson family group photo resting on top of the mantle her eyes immediately sorting out his as a few tears glistened in her eyes "I'd like too wait for Freya to join us before I explain what going on" She answered as she reluctantly tore her eyes away from the photograph to look in his direction

Freya walked in from the courtyard shaking off her umbrella as she placed it near the door and took of her dark green jacket hanging it on the coat rack "No need, I'm here" She stated catching the last part of their conversation as she made her way into the living room to join them "It's good to see you again, Caroline" She added giving the fellow blond a genuine smile. From the moment they meet Which wasent that long ago she had immediately liked her. She was a very warm and kind hearted person but with an attitude and fierceness that rivaled her brother's. She knew they were meant to be she just hoped things had worked out differently

"It's good too see you again aswel, Freya" She responded giving her a warm smile. Freya is what Caroline thought to be the most normal and level headed of the Mikaelsons well more so then Rebekah and Kol. She was nothing like Rebekah was when she first me her, she was very kind, friendly and open towards her the same with her lovely wife Keelin who seemed to be missing this afternoon. Clearing her throat she looked around at the three Originals currently in front of her "Okay , well the reason that I an here is I need your help Well I need Freya's help mainly but I want you both to be involved in this" She stated as she reached into her bed that was sitting beside her pulling out the grimoir she was studying earlier "I've been looking through this for months trying to find a way to make this right and I think I may have came up with a solution" She added placing it down on the coffee table infront of them

Kol for his part was observing the scene quietly from his spot from across the room made his way over when she placed what seemed to be an ancient grimoir on the table a frown appearing on his "Where did you get that?" He breathed out as he recognised an old Norse symbol written on the front

"It was in Bonnie's processions , I think it belonged too her grandmother" She Replied with a shrug before frowning at the look on his face "Why? What's wrong?" She asked confused

Kol Picked up the book as to study it more closely flipping through some of it's pages "This book didn't belong to Bonnie's grandmother this belonged to the Original witch" He stated his eyes briefly meeting hers as he continued to read "This was one of my mother's most prized processions she never left this thing out her sight but I managed to swipe it from her when she wasn't looking" He reminisced as Rebekah stood up taking the book into her own hands

"We believed this to burn with all of our other belongings when the town was destroyed by our hands. I don't how it even survived or how it got into the hands of your witch" She spoke glancing through the book herself "Immortality," She breathed "Th..this is the spell she used to create our line to make us into Vampire's" She whispered as she continued to read her eyebrows furrowing

"The question is Darling, this book is full of dark magic, spells and rituals what do you plan on doing with it" He asked genuinely interested as he looked towards Caroline

"There is a spell powerful enough in there to make this right again, I plan to bring him back. I'm going to resurrect Klaus Mikaelson" She stated simply standing up from her current position on the black leather sofa watching all of their confused shocked faces turn her way "And I need your help" She added her eyes solely on Freya's


End file.
